Of Flowers and Hearts
by missmocha77
Summary: Married life with Jimmy Jr. isn't all that Tina thought it would be. Although she professionally writes wild romances with passionate kisses, her life was filled with none. On top of moving back to their hometown and her failing marriage, now she has to deal with the hillbilly landscaper who won't leave her alone. TinaxZeke
1. Chapter 1

"And that's the last box," Jimmy Jr. lisped, setting it down roughly. "I don't get why you have to bring all these books."

"They're all my erotic novels; I need them." Tina said, placing the books on a white bookshelf.

"The ones you wrote?" Jimmy Jr. asked whimsically, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Tina said truthfully.

Jimmy Jr. sighed and left the room. "I'm going out."

Tina jogged up to him. "Already? We just got settled. I was hoping we could spend the night in."

Jimmy Jr. kissed her forehead and gave her an apologetic look. "It's work, Tina. You understand."

Tina frowned but nodded. She did understand. As unfortunate as it was, they were able to live such a comfortable life was due to their combined incomes. Jimmy Jr. was a talent scout for a film studio, and his job brought him back to their old hometown. Though Tina enjoyed their previous town, there were no work commitments for her there. She could write anywhere.

With Jimmy Jr. gone at work, Tina sat down and opened up her laptop.

"A new novel…one not about zombies…" Her publisher had sat down with her and told her to make some new, original material, to expand her horizons.

Tina sighed and closed the word document. Stupid writer's block. She might as well set up a few things for the house.

It had been years since she'd lived in this town, she'd have to do some research to get familiar again. Their yard was huge - they'd definitely need a landscaper. Jimmy Jr. wasn't one for chores or yard work.

"Turner Landscaping…that'll do."

* * *

"Jimmy, we have to stop this… it's not fair to Tina." Josh broke away from Jimmy, turning his back to him.

"We've been doing this for years," Jimmy Jr. protested. "Why the change in heart now?"

"Jimmy…" Josh sighed. "I just don't know how to quit you."

They engaged in a passionate embrace once more.

* * *

A/N: So guys, this is probably not a typical Bob's Burgers fanfiction, lol. It will be updated sporadically and in sinfully short chapters. Hope you all like it!

~mocha


	2. Chapter 2

Tina exhaled. "Okay, Tina. You are an independent woman. You can call the landscaper to clean up the yard." She paced the floor. "You are a successful author. You've spoken at public events before. This is no big deal." She picked up the phone and dialed.

A man with a heavy southern twang picked up the phone. "Hello, Turner Landscaping, what can I do for ya?"

Tina's mind went blank. "Uhhhhhhhh…"

The man chuckled. "You okay there, sweetheart?"

Tina laughed nervously. "Uhh, yeah. I was wondering if I could get somebody to help clean up my yard. Cutting the grass, watering the grass, the works."

"Sure thing. Does tomorrow work for you?"

Tina hummed and looked at her calendar on her phone. "Yes, tomorrow works." She spouted off her address to him.

"Cool, I'll be there at eleven."

Tina hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. She drove to the only place she was sure was still open.

* * *

It had taken a while, but her father's restaurant finally had booming business. It was clear that some gentrification had taken place here. There were nice, upscale apartments, and the rich were sure to enjoy Bob's gourmet burgers. Tina walked up to the familiar hostess and knocked on the podium.

"Welcome to Bob's Burger-" Louise stopped in her steps and gasped. "Mom, Dad! It's Tina!" she screeched.

"All right!" Linda called out, putting down some menus. "It's my teeny Tina!"

Bob peeked out from behind the grill. "Tina?" He turned the grill off and wiped his hands on his apron. He gathered Tina into a sweaty hug and smooched her on the cheek. "We didn't know you'd be coming tonight. Where's Jimmy Jr.?"

Tina's face fell. "He's working tonight. Anything I can do to help?"

Linda clicked her tongue. "No, honey, you just sit down. We'll get you a burger stat."

Tina smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Bob closed the restaurant, and Tina ate one of her father's amazing burgers while they caught up. Tina had told her parents they were coming back to town; she just hadn't told them when.

After catching up with Louise about college and asking about Gene's music career, she bid her family adieu.

Tina went home to an empty house.

* * *

thanks for the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhh, sorry for being so late. i'll try to be better

* * *

Jimmy Jr. was back in the morning, eating breakfast and reading the news on his phone. Tina smiled and pecked him on the cheek before making an extra strong espresso for herself. That was one of the best things about adulthood – no one could stop her from having coffee.

"Are you sure you should be having that?"

Well, almost no one.

"One cup won't hurt," Tina replied, taking a long sip. She sighed, content. "The landscaper is coming today. Do you want to stay?"

Jimmy Jr. shook his head. "I don't have the time. Sorry, Tina."

She was disappointed but responded with a shrug and "That's all right." Jimmy Jr. left for work, and Tina unpacked some things. She grabbed her laptop and sat outside, waiting for the landscapers to come by. She cringed as the long grass brushed her legs. They couldn't come soon enough.

"No zombies, no zombies…" Tina mused to herself. A van pulled up on her driveway, and a man unloaded a lawnmower from the back.

He approached Tina, and she closed her laptop.

"Whoa there, Tina, is that you girl?"

Tina blinked. "Uhhhhh, I'm sorry. Have we met?"

The man guffawed. "Wow, it really has been a long time. It's me, Zeke!"

Tina held in a gasp. Zeke had really…grown up. Gone was his baby fat, now replaced with pure muscle sculpted by years of hard work.

"Enough catching up!" he quipped, cutting Tina off. "What would you like me to do first?"

"Could you mow the lawn? The grass is atrocious."

"Those are some big words, but sure, I'll mow your grass down until it regrets ever growing!"

He got to work, and Tina watched as his large arms revved up the lawnmower.

Tina blushed. She had thought up a new idea for her novel…


	4. Chapter 4

The flowers were coming in nicely with Zeke's help. The yard finally looked clean and fresh. Too bad Jimmy Jr. wasn't there to see it. He had so much work to do that he barely came home.

"Dina watched as Zack's muscles rippled," she said out loud. Licking her lips, she decided it was the perfect line and wrote it down.

Admittedly, Tina was watching Zeke rip the weeds out of the flowerbed. His body was covered in sweat, and Tina sighed. There was nothing wrong with looking, right?

"Butt," she whispered to herself before continuing typing.

Zeke approached Tina. "Got any lemonade, girl?"

"No, but I can make some," she said.

He grinned. "Nah, I remember how you were in Home Ec. Could only cook burgers."

Tina had to resist the urge to growl at Zeke and urged herself to just focus on those amazing biceps. "Great. So you'll be back tomorrow-"

"Whatcha writing there, Tina?" Rudely, Zeke grabbed Tina's laptop and flipped it around. He whistled. "Hot stuff, Tina. I wonder where the inspiration comes from," he said sincerely. Tina was amazed and thankful at how blockheaded Zeke was.

"Thanks," Tina said, her face red.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, tipping his hat at her. Tina couldn't help herself; she giggled.


End file.
